Exploding Star
by TheSheWolf
Summary: What if Bella was already a vampire and already in love when she met Edward? Bella gets caught up in a love triangle between the love of her life Edward and her mate Matthew and he will do anything to keep Bella to himself. OOC EXB AXJ RXEM
1. First Sight

Bella POV

My boyfriend (Matthew) and I (Bella) were on our way to Forks High School for our first day of many first days at school. We were in my convertible that was built for speed and I was so anxious that I all but floored it.

We were vampires, and we were aokay with it, but we had just gotten settled in Canada when some unexpected "visitors" came and messed everything up. I lived in a small house with Matthew and my creator Charlie but we needed a bigger house and we needed one bad.

I had a power that was sort of defensive. I could block anyone or anyvamire out of my mind and I was quite proud of that ability. Matthew's power was somethingmore defensive. He new every fighting style know to man and vampire. He was very strong and he could mimic things without a second look.

We were different from other vampires. We only drank animal blood, and here in Forks, that wouldn't be a problem. We usually stayed in one place for a reasonable amount of time but we never stayed in a place where another another coven was located because another coven never stayed in one place for too long. But like I said, we were different,

We walked into the Administrative office and a lady with a nametag that read '' looked at us (but mostly at Matthew) and at once I could here her heart accelerate.

_Oh get over yourself_ I thought.

"How can I help you two?" She asked.

"Hi we are the new students. I'm Isabella Swan." I said politely but i was really annoyed. I was a good liar, 50 years of practice.

"And I'm Matthew Taylor. We are the foster children of the new policeman to Forks, Charlie Swan. We are here to pick up paperwork."

was staring at him very intently.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" she asked, dazed.

"Paperwork?" Matthew asked, a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Oh right." She said, and then went through a file and pulled 2 maps and 2 schedules.

After we left the office we started to compare schedules. We had 3 classes together: trigonometry, lunch and P.E. The first bell rang and he gave me e hug and went to class. The first coulped of periods passed by smoothly except for the fact that a boy named Mike Newton kept trying to persuade me to sit with him at lunch. I had to tell him on more than one occasion that I had plans to sit with my BOYFRIEND.

As soon as Matthew and I walked into the cafeteria our heads snapped sideways to look at a table with five people. Five overly beautiful, black-eyed, intimidating looking people. The only thing was that they weren't people, they were vampires. At the same moment that we looked at them, they looked at us. We just hunted last night so naturally our eyes were golden-topaz, but theirs weren't, the were pitch black. That only meant one thing; they were thirsty vampires.

The first one was a tiny girl. She had short, spiky, black hair and a face that wouldv'e seemed friendly any other time but was covered in confusion and frustration. She was holding hands with a blonde male that looked like he was in pain, not only that but he looked confused and angered by our presence. Next to them was a big muscled man-looking boy with dark curly brown hair that was covered in a baseball cap. He didn't look confused or angry or even frustrated, he look pumped. Pumped for what you may aske? I have no clue but I hope it didn't involve a fight. But he was still a little intimidating. on his lap was a beautiful, designer wearing, arrogant looking, blonde female. The same emotions that were on the little pixie girl's face was strewn across this lady; she was confused and frustrated. But known og them caught my eye the way the last boy did. He was absolutely heart breakingly beautiful. He had bronze hair that was style in a very nice way that made him look very sophisticated.

I took this all in within a 1.5 second time frame and a low hiss preceded from Matthew's lips.

"Peace," I said. "Let's go see what they are about."

I walked over to their table with Matthew falling in behind me.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan and this is my mate Matthew Taylor. We just moved here and we didn't know that there were _others_ here as well." I tried to sound as polite as possible.

The beautiful bronze-haired boy spoke up first and when he did, my heart melted. Well if it was beating it would have melted.

"Welcome. My name is Edward Cullen and these are my siblings," he justured to the pixe and the blonde male "Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale and Emmet Cullen and Rosalie Hale." He said after pointing to the big guy and the blonde super model.

His voice was velvety smooth and i yearned for more sound to come through his lips. And to my liking, he spoke again.

"Would you like to sit with us to discuss your stay?"

"Yes!" I said before Matthe and i could discuss the question. I was too eager to pass up a chance to learn more about Edward.


	2. Feelings

Bella POV

"So what brought you to this quaint little town?" Alice said with a voice that sounded like Bells.

"Well at first, we lived in Canada with Bella's creator Charlie, who is the new policeman to Forks. But then some unexpected visitors came and we had to leave." Matthew lamented, he was pretty pissed about leaving our Canadian home.

"I see that your eyes are all black. How can you go so long with out . . . you know . . . slipping up?" I said nervously.

Emmet spoke next. "It's all in the practice." He said it as though he was proud of himself.

"But, we are going hunting tonight with our creator Carlisle and his mate Esme. I'm sure that Carlisle would like to meet Charlie and vice versa. Would you like to join us?" Rosalie said. Probably because she didn't want to draw to much attention to Emmett. Apparently this behavior was out of character for her because Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett stared at her with a slightly shocked expression on their faces. Okay scratch that, they were absolutely dumbfounded. The silence lasted about 45 seconds until I cut in.

"Hello? Earth to Cullens? Hellooooooooooooo?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh excuse me. Well since Rosalie was very generous to invite you to come hunting with us tonight, would you like to join us?" Jasper said, coming of his suprised coma.

I realized that this was something that needed to be discussed, so i turned to Matthew with a lustful look in my eyes. He could _never_ turn me down when i had that "pursuasive" look on my face.

"Matthew, I think it would be really fun for all of us if we went. What do you say?" He was putty in my hands. Mwuahahahahahahaha!

"Ok. I will go. Let me call Charlie and tell him the plans." He said after probably fantasizing about what we did the last time I used "The Look".

He pulled out his phone and called Charlie, having a conversation too low and too fast for any human to pick up. But in the end Charlie had agreed to go.

"So where are we going to meet at to go on this hunt?" I asked, excited.

"We will meet you at Newton's sporting goods store, and we will show you to our hunting spot." Edwar said in his velvety, smooth, sexy voice.

"Okay, we will meet you there." Matthew said, and for a split second I thought I heard a bit of dislike in his voice directed towards Edward.

Hmph. I liked Edward. Maybe more than was necessary, but that was okay. It wasn't like anything was going to happen between us right? I shook away the fantasy.

"So do any of you guys have special abilities? I'm truly curious." And i was.

"I can see the future." Alice said.

"I can read minds." Eadward whispered.

"I can sense and manipulate the emotions of others."Jasper chuckled.

Uh oh. Did that mean that Edward knew everything that I was just thinking? And what about Jasper? Could he feel the desire exploding from my body towards Edward? I didn't have time to question them because Emmett had just repeated my question.

"Well I'm like a shield. It's kinda hard to explain. See if a vampire tried to get into my mind or hurt me with powers that involved a connection to my mind, I could block them. I can also use that power to block others and I can push it away from my mind completely if I'm focused. I also have a lot of self control." I said, feeling a little smug that Edward probably couldn't hear one thought in my mind. Yay me!

"That explain so much." Edward whispered to himself.

"And I'm a fighter. I know every fighting style known to man and vampire. Including street fighting. And i cam mimic anything without a second look. And I'm stronger than the average vampire." Matthew boasted. He probably thought that he was frightening Emmett. But now Emmett looked eager after he heard what Matthew just said.

"So Matthew, would you li-" he started.

"NO Emmett." Edward and Alice both said at the same time. And the look on their faces and the tone of their voices was one of finality.

And I realized that Edward read his mind and Alice saw what would've happened if he'd finished his sentence.

Emmett's face looked very, very disappointed.

"So Alice, how does the whole psychic thing work?" I said, changing the subject.

"Well somethings are more definite, like the weather. But other visions can change do to someone's decisions. The future isn't set in stone."She said.

"Wow, that's so cool. Hey Edward, I'm just morbidly curious, but can you read my mind?" I was dying to know.

"No. And I can't read Matthew's mind either. Are you shielding him?" He asked. I was almost too incapacitated with his perfect face to understand what he was saying. Almost. Oh crap! I forgot about Jasper!

_Control yourself Bella_. I told myself mentally.

"Um yeah. Sorry about that. Force of habit." I muttered, releasing my shield to only to myself.

Just then the bell rang, and Matthew and I got up to got to our next class. I stood on my tiptoes to give Matthew a goodbye peck. But Matthew took me by surprise, fastening his arms tightly around me and kissing me with as much enthusiasm as he had when we were "occupied". Not something he usually did in public.

I sighed when he pulled away out of breath. I was a little embarrassed by that and I would've blushed if I were human. And it was then that I was glad I wouldn't have to look at Edward much longer. I was absolutely flushed with embarrassment. Now it was time to go to biology.

Edward POV

The whole time i was reading Jasper's mind in lunch, Bella was feeling a strange desire every time she looked at me. And that made me smug because in my opinion, she was the most beautiful woman i have ever seen.

But Matthew? Whew! Don't get me started. Jealousy was radiating from that guy like a sun. It was quite enjoyable really. But when he kissed her like that it made me very uncomfortable and angry. I ran out of the room before Jasper could say anything.


	3. The Plan

Bella POV

How ironic? Matthew kisses me passionately, causing me to want to get away from Edward. But I go to biology and guess who is sitting in a seat all by himself? None other than Edward Cullen, that's who!

A wave of emotions swept through me:

1. Happiness- I get another hour of time with Edward.

2. Disappointment- I didn't want to face him after my little show at lunch with Matthew

3. Nervousness- The empty seat next to Edward was the only one available, which brought on emotions 1 and 2 again.

I gave the teacher my slip and he pointed toward the seat next to Edward. I gracefully took the chair and sat down next to him. While the entire time I was walking, Mike Newton was staring at me with those puppy dog eyes. Great.

"Hey." I said when I was situated.

"Hello Bella." He said. And once again I was in a full trance as his voice sent vibes all down my body.

By now the teacher was already going on about chapter 3-1. But I wasn't paying attention. Seeing as how I had learned this stuff about 20 times before.

"So nice performance at lunch today. I enjoyed it very much." Edward whispered, apparently enjoying himself.

"Oh really?" I hushed back, attempting nonchalance. It didn't work.

"No. But I just wanted to know why you did that. It was quite disturbing. And I thought I was used to stuff like that, living in the same house with Rosalie and Emmett." He cringed ever so slightly at the thought.

"I'd like the know the answer to that question myself. I'd like to think it was jealousy, but I'm not entirely sure. Your guess is probably better than mine, being able to read Jasper's mind and all." I was babbling like a cicada, probably due to my nervousness.

"Yes, Jasper did sense some jealousy emanating from him. Interesting. Do you know why?" He whispered even lower now.

"Not really." I was trying to cut the conversation short. I hope he didn't notice.

"Probably because every time you looked at me, Jasper felt lust filling your body." He was smiling now. I loved the way he smiled.

"Pssh--pssh--What makes you think that?" I stammered. _Oh crud_.

"I have my ways." He tapped his temple.

"Well I love Matthew!" I snapped. _Oh no don't take that the wrong way please_.

"Okay....." And then he smiled a crooked smile so beautiful that I lost my train of thought. Only to have it brought back by the teacher who was asking a question.

"The heart." Edward whispered so low that I know the teacher couldn't hear it.

"The heart?" I said. I was so confused.

"Correct. Now pay attention Miss Swan." And with that he walked to the front of the room.

Out of the corner of my mind I saw Edward fighting the urge to laugh.

"What?" I asked, trying to look innocent. It didn't work.

"Well since you **think** you love Matthew, why don't you try and play the field a little? On Sunday at midnight, sneak out, come see me." He said, trying his very successful attempts at flirting.

"Fine." I said it like I wasn't looking forward to it. But in my mind I was having a party.

_Go me! Go me! It's my birthday! Go me!_

"Meet me here at the school. And uh, don't take your car. Run." He ordered.

"Okay ." I joked. It was so easy to be myself around him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *

P.E. was bearable, but it sucked because we were playing football and I hated to throw the game.

When we got home, I changed from my blue v-neck sweater and khaki mini skirt into some shapeless camouflage pants and a black tank top with some black timberland and a camouflage baseball cap. Matthew didn't change because what he was wearing; a baby blue polo shirt, black jeans, and white tennis shoes (an outfit that made his black hair stand out) was perfect for hunting.

"Baby, you look hot." He commented while standing in my doorway.

I smiled and ran up to him at vampire speed.

"Do something about it then." I challenged.

"Oh I plan to." He said. We still had an hour and a half until Charlie came home.

He picked me up and sped me to the bed and plopped me down on the mattress.

He took of his shirt, exposing the icy planes of his chest. He sat down next to me and I allowed him to do the honors of taking off my shirt.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said between kisses and finally unclasping the hook on my bra.

We continued in a world of pleasure for about an hour, leaving me 30 minutes to get redressed.

Charlie came home at 4:00 and changed into his hunting clothes. We drove to Newton's sporting goods store and saw the Cullen's standing in the parking lot. Along with them we saw who I guessed must have been Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was a young man that looked between the ages og 23 and 27. He had blonde hair and he was beautiful. Esme was a pretty woman who had motherly features. I knew that I would get along with her right away.

Alice ran up to us and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. _Wow she is really perky_.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my mate Esme. It's nice to meet you." Carlisle smiled as he introduce his wife and himself.

"Hello, I'm Charlie. The pleasure is all mine." Charlie said.

_Ugh. I hated it when he acted all polite-like_.

Jasper looked at me and Matthew and said "Okay, are you all ready to go?"


	4. Something New and Tours

The ride was fun. Jasper and Alice rode with Matthew, Charlie and I in Charlie's Toyota. We asked questions, sang songs, and played a very intense game of eye spy. But I was almost positive that Alice cheated.

We drove to the Cullen's house and they lead us to their backyard, across a river. We bounded across the river that was roughly around 50 yards wide and we raced to a lake where there were mountain lions, grizzly bears, and deer galore. I came in 2nd place. Darn Edward and his super fast legs. Matthew of course came in 4th and with Edward being 1st, he was bound to be jealous.

"I want a rematch!" He exclaimed.

"Matthew, honey, you came in 4th. Get over it." I said, trying to calm him down. I was a bout to comfort him some more when a low rumble built up in his chest.

"Matthew David Taylor! Did you just **growl** at me?" I questioned. I was starting to get very upset with his attitude lately.

Matthew heard my tone of voice and looked around aimlessly, trying to avoid my gaze.

I heard Emmett trying to disguise a laugh as a cough.

I whirled around to glare at him while Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Thanks Rose." I was truly grateful

"No problem." And as she accepted my apology, for the first time, I was truly jealous of her beauty.

I turned back to Matthew, slowly gaining the anger that I had previously.

"Well?" I questioned, determined to make him apologize.

"Oh…baby… I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. You know how sensitive I get in competitions." He used **his** persuasive voice that **I** couldn't refuse. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me forward so that I was facing his chest and looking into his eyes. He kissed me on my forehead.

"Well ok. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Okay?" I said.

"Yes ma'am!" He let me go and saluted.

I pushed my shield out so Edward could hear my thoughts.

_I'm sorry you had to see that. He was getting on my nerves. We're still on right? Blink once for yes and twice for no._

I put my shield back on and looked in Edward's direction. He blinked once.

"Okay! Let's get started." Carlisle said.

I got a mountain lion, a grizzly bear, and 2 rabbits.

When I attacked the rabbit, the Cullen's all looked at me like I was crazy. Apparently, they didn't waste their time with the smaller animals.

"What? They're sweeter and tangier. It's strictly preference." I said, trying to defend myself.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle all tried a rabbit just to see if I was right. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all thought it was a waste of time. But to their surprise, the others agreed with me. I suck my tongue out at them with satisfaction on my face.

"Ha ha. Yeah. No. Let's go." Emmett said. He sounded annoyed. Cool.

"Um actually Charlie and the others are going to come over and talk before going home." Esme said. She sounded hopeful. I knew I would get along with her. Such a nice lady.

We all ran back to the Cullen's home and went inside.

At about 2:00 I started getting bored. Charlie was talking with Carlisle and Esme, Matthew was playing Wii with Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were doing some fashion thing, and Edward was reading a book.

"So is anyone going to show me around this lovely … palace?" I asked. I was so bored that if I could've fallen asleep I would have.

Edward chuckled. "Sure, come on."

Now we were getting somewhere.

First we went into the garage that was bigger than my whole house. There was a shiny silver Volvo that Edward said was his and about 15 other cars, 2 boats, and a motorcycle. There was the dining/conference room, 2 kitchens, 3 guest rooms, 4 ½ bathrooms, the basement, the attic and Esme's study. All of these things were downstairs except for one bathroom. Edward took me upstairs and showed me Carlisle and Esme's room, Emmett and Rosalie's room, and Alice and Jasper's room.

"One question Edward. Why would **anyone** need a closet that big?" I was so confused as to how one person could get all of those clothes and shoes in a millennium, nevertheless 20-30 years.

"Most of these clothes have only been worn once. As to why she keeps them…well that is the mystery of Alice." He answered. There was something in his eyes…I couldn't put my finger on it but it looked like he was having a good time.

"Hey! I resent that!" Alice's ringing voice chimed up the staircase.

We both chuckled. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. I had a feeling that we were having a moment and I didn't want to ruin it.

"We should keep going." He said.

_Great. He had to ruin it. _

We walked into Carlisle's study and there was an array of photos on his wall. The one with four men on it made me angry.

"He. Was. One. Of. _**Them**_?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Um, yes and no. He didn't like the way they killed innocent humans so he left."

Then I was happy again. "Oh. Well I guess that's okay then."

"Now it's time for the last room of the house. My room." He said with excitement in his voice.

Then faster than a human could blink, Matthew was at my side.

"I'm tired. Let's go home. We do have homework you know." Matthew said.

I lifted my shield.

_Wow, perfect timing huh Edward?_

He rolled his eyes as if to say 'tell me about it'.

"Okay then. Well if you want to go, let's go home." I said, trying to sound optimistic. It didn't work.

I said goodbye to everyone and we headed home. I was really upset and I was going to talk to Matthew.


	5. The Fight

Bella POV

"WHAT THE HELL WAS **THAT** ABOUT? Matthew don't lie to me. I know you weren't tired so don't give me that bull crap. You were so into that game…Wii…thingy, that I almost thought that when we were **supposed** to leave, we were going to have to break it just to get you to look away. Why did you do that??!!" I screamed. I couldn't believe that he just did that.

"I wasn't going to let you two in his room all by yourselves." He half-whispered.

"OH, SO NOW YOU DON'T TRUST ME?" I was furious.

"It's him that I don't trust. Bella, I'm not ready to lose you. I'm in love with you." He was whispering now.

"Yeah? Well…I can take care of myself. You didn't have to do that. If he would've 'made a move on me' you would have been the first to know." Wow, I really hate lying.

"I love you Bella. I'm sorry. It's just that…when we first met them, it was like you hung on his every word, and vice versa. I was so jealous, that my instincts took over and I became angry that you didn't want me anymore. I just…love you so much. And I thought that maybe Edward had the ability to take you away from me. I'm sorry." He was sobbing. Quiet, tearless sobs.

Ok. Now I felt bad.

While Charlie was driving I felt like he was disappointed in me.

_Well great. I'm being a double jerk today_.

"Oh…baby. I'm sorry I flipped out like that. I…..love you too. I really do. But I can and **will** have friends, and you need to accept that. Edward and I connect on a strictly friendship basis. Can you understand that?" I was lying and being a jerk.

I felt really strange. A month ago, when I told Matthew that I loved him, it was full of love and passion and trust. Now I realized that I couldn't say those 3 little words without some form of self dejection. When I said them, it felt untrue and unsure, like I was saying 'I love you' to the wrong person.

He looked into my eyes and out of nowhere, he was kissing me, grabbing me, and holding me.

At that moment the car stopped in front of the house. Somehow, we were still kissing when we got out of the car. And then to my surprise, all of a sudden we were in our room.

_Wait! How did we get in here? This is not right. I shouldn't be-ooooh! That felt good. No! I'm losing my train of thought_.

"Matthew. Matthew stop." I said between breaths.

"No." He said simply. _What? No? He must be crazy_.

"Stop!" I ordered.

"Oh. You. Were. Serious?" he said between kisses.

I was getting fed up. I needed to think.

"Get off!" I said. And with that I pushed him off me so hard that he flew through the ceiling.

"BELLA!!!!!!" Charlie yelled. Uh oh.

"Sorry I'll pay for it." I called back.

Two seconds later my door was unhinged and I was pinned down on my bed.

"Why. Did. You. Do. That?" he said between clenched teeth.

"For the fourth time, get off of me." I said, trying very hard to be calm.

"Matthew, son, get off her." Charlie said. I could tell he was worried.

"Not until she answers my question." Matthew said while his eyes bore into mine.

"I told you to get off of me 3 times and you didn't listen. You brought that on yourself. I have answered your question, now, get off of me. That is the 5th time I have asked you. Do not make me do something that **you** will regret." I said fiercly.

He slowly started to get off me and as soon as he did i grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"And where do **you** think **you're** going?" I heard Matthew's accusing voice from behind me.

"I'm going for a drive. I need to think." I spat back at him. And with those last words I was out of the door.

I didn't know where I was driving until I was 2 miles away from the Cullen's home. A mile away from my destination, I cut my car off and released my shield.

_Edward? If you can hear me, please come help me. Matthew and I got into a fight. I am a mile away from your home. Please help._

**(A/N OKAY. YOU GUYS GOT A PIECE OF MATTHEW'S SOFT SIDE BUT THEN HE TURNED RIGHT BACK INTO A JERK AGAIN. LOL. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HAVE 11 REVIEWS AND I NEED 15 SO I'M NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET THAT AMOUNT. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! OH AND I WAS THINKING ANOUT BRINGING JACOB BACK INTO THE STORY BECAUSE IM IN LOVE WITH HIM. WHAT DO YOU THINK?) **


	6. Bonding

Two minutes later I heard a knock on the passenger window. It was Edward. Thank God. I unlocked the door and allowed him to come in.

"Thanks for coming." I said quietly.

"No prob-" He started to say but before he could say anything else, I threw my arms around him and gave him a hug.

We sat there hugging like that for about 45 minutes. It was silent. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one.

"Do you want to talk about it? I will listen." Edward said. He was such a caring person.

I told him everything from the time we left his house earlier, to when I told him that I needed him. He tensed up at the part when Matthew pinned me on the bed but other than that, he was as still as a statue.

"Oh, Bella. Love it's okay. Do you want me to talk to him today? I will make sure that he never hurts you again." He sounded so concerned.

I nodded my head. "I'm just not sure that I want to be with him anymore. I think I want to be with someone else. Someone like you." I said quietly.

We still hadn't stopped with those words, he hugged me tighter.

"I want to be with you too love. But I don't think Matthew will take this lightly. Perhaps we should go back to my house and let others know that trouble might be coming." He said. I still wasn't used his voice and his words sent me into a brief state of shock.

"Okay. Wait, I want to try something first." I said. I looked up at him and relesed myself out of the hug. I looked into his eyes and leaned forward. My lips pressed against his and I was in a happy place. A happy place that I've never been in before. In this place, I had no troubles and my life was sweet. Sweet like Edward's lips. They were sweeter than **any** blood that I have ever tasted.

_Man! I feel like a slut._

**(A/N OKAY OKAY OKAY. I KNOW THAT THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER. DO NOT KILL ME. THIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE THE SHORTEST CHAPTER THAT I EVER DO SO IF YOU LOVE ME OR BETTER YET MY STORY THEN YOU WILL REVIEW. PLEASE. ALSO I NEED IDEAS AS TO HOW TO BRING RENESMEE INTO THE STORY WAAAAAAAAAYYY LATER ON.)**


	7. Mr Jasper

As we pulled into the driveway to the Cullen house, I felt Edward's eyes burning into the side of my face.

"What?" I said as I stopped the car and turned to look at him.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Tell me."

"Nothing."

"Please."

"Nothing."

"WHAT?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. I'm dying of curiosity."

He raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

I shoved him. "You know what I mean."

"Okay. Okay. It's just that...well...you're just the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. That's all." He said.

"Aw." And with that I threw myself on him and gave him the most passionate love-filled kiss that I have ever had. It lasted about five minutes because we weren't breathing the whole time. Ironically enough, when I finally let go, we were both out of breath.

"Wow." We both said at the same time

Edward chuckled and got out of the car.

Before I could even pull myself together enough to even think about getting out of the car, Edward was opening my door.

"Such the gentleman." I joked.

"Nothing less."

The next thing I knew, Alice screamed and pinned me down on the ground in a hug. _That's three times today._

"I'm just so happy for you. Aaaah!" She shrieked happily.

"Alice, get off my girlfriend." Edward said. He was smiling that oh so beautiful crooked smile that I loved.

"Sorry Edward." Alice chirped as she leaped off of me. "Sorry about that Bella. I'm just so happy. Aaaah!"

"Yeah, I can tell. And uh, Alice? Yeah, please stop screaming." Was my retort.

"Aaaah! Okay. Sorry. That was the last one. I'm just so happy for Edward. And you of course. So anyway, I was thinking about a shopping trip. And then we ca-" Alice was cut off by Edward.

"Alice! We need to talk to Jasper."

"Okay. We'll talk about it later Bella."

We walked into the Cullen's home to find Jasper sitting on the couch watching a special on the Civil War, and Rosalie and Emmett on the love seat making out.

_Yeesh! Get a room!_

"Jasper, we need to talk to you. Matthew isn't being so nice to Bella, and she wants to leave him. I have a feeling that he will not take this lightly. We are going to tell him tomorrow and we need a strategy. And Rose and Em, get a room or stop, we have company." Edward said.

"Dang bro, don't hate the player, hate the game." Emmett said.

Alice threw a pillow at his head.

"Well first things first, Bella, would you mind staying the night here? I'm sure Rosalie or Esme wouldn't mind providing you with clothes." Jasper said, going into super-strategic-Jasper-mode.

"Um no, I wouldn't mind. But technically we are going to school in like three hours, so I'm not going to really be staying the night." I joked. Emmett was the only one who laughed and he got hit in the head with another pillow.

"Anyway, when we get to school, I'm about 80% sure that Matthew will be waiting for you. Alice?" Jasper said and turned to look at his soul mate with adoring eyes.

Alice went into a rigid state and sat still with her eyes staring off into space for about a minute.

"Yep. He will be waiting to bombard Bella with questions. But he will also get violent before he asks her anything." Alice said after coming out of her vision.

"What do you mean by 'get violent'" Rosalie said.

"He will slap her." Alice responded.

"Over my pile of ashes." Edward spat. Aww, he was so cute when he was overprotective. I rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Okay, well, that changes things." Jasper said. "Emmett you and I will be there with Edward if Matthew tries to get violent. I want you mainly to stop him from touching her. After that Bella, I want you to say these words, 'Matthew, I am leaving you'. And if he says something, you are not to say anything. Now if he tries to get even more violent, I want you to stand by and let us handle it. Understand?" Jasper's speech seemed interminable.

"Yes I understand Mr. Jasper. One question." I turned to look at Edward. "No offense Jasper but, Edward, why are we asking Jasper for strategies?"

"I was a general in the Civil War." Jasper said, obviously amused.

I turned around and saluted him. "Yes sir!" Jasper rolled his eyes.

"So now that that's all settled, Edward, You still haven't shown me your room yet, now's a good a time as any." I said, trying to sound lustful.

I heard Emmett barking and Jasper whistling, while Alice and Rosalie muttered "Stupid boys." under their breath.

"Umm. Okay." Was Edward's eager reply.

We walked up to Edward's room and I was surprised to see a couch instead of a bed.

"Couch?" I said, confused.

"I don't need to sleep and I don't, or should I say didn't, have a mate to . . . um . . . you know . . . with. So I don't need a bed. Or I didn't need a bed."

I released my shield so Emmett couldn't hear what I was about to say.

_Oh yeah? Well you're gonna need a bed after today._

He chuckled, but then a serious look crossed his face.

Once again, I heard Alice scream from down stairs. _What was up with that girl?_ Edward chuckled again and pulled me toward the couch so I could sit on his lap.

"What's up?" I said casually.

"Bella, I am a traditional man and I don't think that we should rush into things too much." Edward said while playing with my hair.

"Well you can't just sit there all perfect and god-like, and not expect me to have some kind of involuntary hormonal reaction. I'm still a teenager you know. Ruled by my hormones." I said. And I wasn't joking either, I was truly serious.

"Of course not! That would be rude!" He said while a look of mock horror crossed his face.

"Yes it would be indeed." I said, trying to express the same mocking look that was on Edward's face.

"Bella?"


	8. Makeout Session

Edward POV

"Bella?" I said nervously.

"Yes, Edward?" Bella said sweetly. _Ah, I loved the way she said my name._

"Bella, you have to understand me when I tell you this, but, I have to be married when I involve myself in a physical relationship."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Was her reply.

"Not exactly. I'm just letting you know my comfortable boundaries. And I would appreciate it if you would not push those boundaries. But if you were to say yes, then I wouldn't mind having you as my wife." I said.

"WIMP!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett's booming voice echoed through my room.

"Emmett, so help me god, I will kick your ass. Leave me alone." I half-yelled down the stairs.

I turned back to the most beautiful woman on the face of the Earth. "Well?" I was getting anxious.

"Give me three days. That's all I ask. Three days. On Friday I will give you my answer, I just need to get everything situated first." She said, she looked taken aback.

Okay. She was going through a rough time. She needed to get her priorities straight first. I could understand that. It still hurt though.

_Don't worry brother. She'll come around sooner or later_. Alice's soothing thoughts came from downstairs. Then she showed me a vision of Bella in a wedding dress walking down the isle, on Charlie's arm. He passed her off to me while I was in a tuxedo, and a priest started to saw our vows. She looked beautiful.

_Ha! Eddie got turned down! Shows you right for breaking all those poor human girls hearts. __**And **__for turning my favorite baseball cap pink. _Emmett was taunting me from downstairs.

"Excuse me." I said to Bella. I gave her a peck on the cheek and went downstairs.

"EMMETT!" I shouted. I enjoyed the next few minutes pounding his face in.

I checked my hair in the downstairs mirror and went back to my love.

"What was that about?'" Bella said as I pulled her back onto my lap.

"Nothing." I said. "Emmett just got on my nerves with all his mental taunting."

"Well, since you want to keep your 'virtue' intact until marriage, I have a little suggestion of what we can do in the meantime."

Now **Bella**, was the one pinning **me **down on the couch.

I chuckled. "Well, someone's a little a feisty. Now, what did you want to do, my dearest Bella?" I did have an idea, but I wanted her to say it.

"Oh nothing." She said slyly.

Then out of nowhere, she was kissing me. I pulled away and laughed lightly. "**This **counts as nothing?"

She groaned. "Ugh. I wasn't finished yet!"

"Well then, don't let me stop you from continuing." I said with a smile on my face. She was **still **on top of me!

"My plea-" She was cut off by me turning her on her back an kissing her.

She parted her lips to give the kiss more impact. We were caught up in a tango of the tongues. Each of our mouths battling for the lead. Her mouth moved in sync with mine as I laid on top of her. Her mouth felt so good, and the taste.....

We could've been kissing for hours, but I didn't notice. World War III could've broken out and I wouldn't have noticed. But I broke the kiss when the alarm that signaled it was time for me to get ready for school went off.

Could it be 6:00 already? It was 3:57 when we started kissing. Damn.

"Well it seems like we have lost track of time." I said, out of breath.

"Wow." She whispered.

"It's time to get ready Bella." I said.

"Wow."

"Umm...Bella? We have to go to school."

"Wow."

Then a lustful look appeared in her eyes, and she was kissing me again. I pulled away, but I really didn't want to.

"Bella, love, we have to get going. We can't just stay here." I gave her a look over. "No matter how much we want to."

She grabbed a hold of my shirt.

"But I want you. I need you. Now. Right now. Please." She said between kisses on my chest.

"You know, it's hard to refuse you when you beg me like this." I said sadly.

"Then don't refuse."

I pulled her chin up so I could into her deep auburn eyes.

"No. You know my condition." I said, wanting the exact same thing that she did.

"Man. You are such a kill joy." She said. I could tell she was angry, and that was that last thing that I wanted. I looked at her face and she looked away. Anger wasn't on her face. It was something else. Rejection.

"No. No no no no no no no no no no no no no. Bella, love, I want to. Lord knows I want to. But I need to wait. It's not that I don't want you, its strictly selfishness. I need to wait. Okay?" I was so sorry. Words couldn't express the hurt that came from me because I hurt Bella.

"No, it's fine. Really. I understand. I was being a brat. I apologize. Let's go." She said calmly.

I pecked her on the lips and got off of her.

"I'm going to go get clothed from Esme." She said.

"Okay. Hurry back to me." I smiled, while looking for something to wear for myself.

_Today was going to be a long day._


	9. Bella's Story

**(A/N WELL A COUPLE OF YOU SAID THAT BELLA AND EDWARD WERE GETTING A LITTLE TO CLOSE A LITTLE TOO QUICKLY. AND THAT DOES SEEM THE CASE.....AT FIRST. ITS ALL APART OF MY MASTER PLAN. YOU'RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO TRUST ME. ALRIGHT. THEY WILL GET THEIR FAIR SHARE OF TIME TOGETHER. JUST BE PATIENT. IT WILL COME WAAAAAY LATER ON. R&R :O )**

Bella POV

When Edward told me that we had to be married before we did anything physically, I was scared silly. Then when he told me that he didn't want to be physical with me, a wave of rejection swept over me.

_Ugh! I feel like such a human right now. Dang emotions! Oh crap! I forgot about Jasper again! Dang-super-natural-vampire!_

"Sorry Jasper!" I yelled. I didn't know where he was, but I knew he could hear me.

I heard him chuckle from somewhere in the house, probably his and Alice's room. "It's okay, Bella. Happens all the time."

Alice came out of their room dressed in a black jean mini skirt over yellow leggings with a turquoise trim. She also had on a turquoise halter top with a yellow undershirt, and black, flat, fur boots, accessorized with yellow, black, and turquoise jewelry.

"Wow Alice. Designer much?" I said.

"Just the skirt...and the halter...and the boots...you know what?" She asked.

"What" I said, sarcastically and uninterested.

"You need a makeover!" Alice shrieked.

_Nooooooooooooooooooo!_

"Um, Alice? Yeah, we have to be at school in like an hour. And I really don't like makeovers." I was terrified.

Alice sighed and I heard her mutter something like "yeah, yeah, yeah". She grabbed my wrists and pulled me into the upstairs bathroom. She left, and went to Rosalie and Esme's rooms. She came back with a flismy whit skirt, that came about mid-thigh-Rosalie's, a long, blue, cashmere, v-neck sweater-Esme's, and spotless, white boots, that came up yo my knees-Rosalie's.

"Uh........I don't think so." I said with dominance.

"Please Bella. You know what.........I'm not even going to ask." She said mischievously.

"What do you-" I started to say, but on 2.5 seconds, Alice had undressed and redressed me in what was her idea of an outfit.

"ALICE!!!!!!!" I screamed.

I heard Edward walking toward us. "Alice wanted a Bella Barbie. And what Alice wants, Alice gets." Edward said as he stopped in the doorway. He was looking down, and when he looked up at me he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Breathtaking." He whispered so low that I almost couldn't hear him. Almost.

I looked down shyly, while Alice sighed in frustration.

"Ugh! Edward get out! I have to do Bella's hair!" She was frustrated.

"Damn pixie." Edward muttered under his breath as he walked out the room.

"Bella. Sit. Now." Alice ordered, once Edward left. I obeyed her.

She took 15 minutes to do my hair, I normally took 5. When she was done, I looked in the mirror, and it wasn't as horrible as i thought it would be.

She had a bang hanging over the left side of my face, while the top half of my hair was pulled into a clip that made my hair bounce up and down. The bottom half of my hair was straight and hanging on each of my shoulders. It actually looked nice. Simple, but elegant. Cute, but casual.

Edward walked into the room after I examined myself.

"Absolutely breathtaking." He whispered again.

"Yes. She's gorgeous. Now let's go." Alice said in an impatient tone.

Edward ignored her and walked straight too me. He looked into my eyes and took both of my hands in his. He kissed my forehead and then my lips. When he stopped kissing me, he smiled.

"You look so beautiful, that I might have to rethink my condition." He was still smiling.

"I wouldn't mind." I said as I leaned up and pecked him on the kips.

"Let's go **before** Alice rips our heads off." Edward chuckled.

We walked out of the door hand-in-hand, and met up with the rest of Edward's family.

Edward and I rode in my sleek black Ferrari. The others probably wanted to give us some space so they rode in Rosalie's M3. But I could tell that she didn't mind.

We were pulling out onto the rode when Edward decided to engage in conversation.

"So Bella, I want to know everything about you. How old are you?"

"Um, I was born in 1941 and was 17 when I was changed. So technically I'm 67. My human birthday was last week, but that was also the day I was bitten." I said. "You?"

"I was born in 1901, so I'm 107. Carlisle was the one who changed me. He only did so because I was dying from the Spanish Influenza. I was 17 at the time also." Edward said. It looked like a painful memory for him.

"I was walking home from my boyfriend, David's, house. It was my birthday and I had given away my innocence to him. It was a good 20 minute walk and I begged David to walk me home. He said that he head to pick up his little sister from his grandmother's house and I didn't want to argue with him. That day was just too perfect.

"I walked home for about 10 minutes when I heard a riot. I turned around to see three guys in dark clothing running towards me. One of them had a bat and the other two had knives in their hands. I turned around to run away but fell in the process. I was a clumsy human. The man with the bat caught up to me and climbed on top of me. "Where you goin sugar?" He whispered in my ear. He was the leader. No doubt about that. He dragged me into an alley and ripped my dress down the front. "Get her legs." He told the other two. I didn't understand what he was talking about until it was too late, the other two had grabbed my legs and sliced my ankles. They probably did it so that if by some miracle I got away, I wouldn't be able to run. When I actually got the nerve to scream, it was too late for that also, he had taped my mouth shut.

"The leader then took his bat and hit me in the head. He hit me so hard that I passed out. They raped me. I'm sure of that. I woke up to find myself in the darkness, sore and in pain. They had cut my arms and chest too. I didn't move. I just sat there and waited for death. I sat there and cried until I heard someone walking towards me. I didn't care who it was, I just wanted to die. When I woke up, I saw officer Charlie standing over me. I had a secret crush on him, and he was the last person that I wanted to see. "Isabella?" He said. I nodded and then he picked me up with ease. Something that I had not expected him to do, or to be able to do. I was sure that I was hallucinating when he started to run at a blinding fast speed. He brought me to his house, took me to his room, and layed me on his bed. I thought that he was going to rape me also. I knew I couldn't bear **that** in 24 hours. He went into his closet and brought out an overly large shirt that he put on me. It went down to my calves. I didn't see the point, I was loosing blood pretty quickly and I was going to die soon anyway. "Do you want to live, Isabella?" Charlie asked me. His voice was wary, like he was debating something in his mind. I nodded my head only because my lips were swollen and my mouth hurt. Come to think of it actually, everything hurt at that point. He bent his head down to my neck and bit me. At the time, I didn't know why he was biting me, I thought that maybe I was having another hallucination. Three days later, I woke up different, changed. He explained to me what I was and I've hung with him ever since. Well except when I saw those same three guys trying to rape another girl. I was so angry that I killed them. I killed them and drank their blood. It was the first and last time that I have ever drunken human blood. " It was surprisingly weight-lifting to finally tell some all this.

"Oh Bella, love! I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that." Exclaimed Edward.

I pulled into the school parking lot. I found a parking spot by the exit and shut the car off.

_It's going to be a long day._


	10. Dr Fist

**(A/N I FORGOT TO MENTION IT IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I WANT EVERYBODY TO PRETEND THAT THE CHARLIE IN MY STORY IS YOUNGER AND BETTER LOOKING THAN THE ONE IN THE BOOKS AND THE MOVIE) **

Bella POV

We got out of the car and started walking toward the bench hand-in-hand.

"Jessica is jealous of you. And quite peeved with you I might add." Edward whispered so low that no human could even have a chance of hearing.

I smiled. "But I don't even know her." I whispered back.

"You don't have to. You have me. The one thing that she has wanted for **years**." A smile was playing around the edges of Edward's perfect lips.

Something just had to ruin the moment. I could just hear Lauren's fake cough from only a couple of yard away.

"Cough-cough-slut-cough-slut!" She "said".

And sure enough, Jessica followed suit. "Cough-whore-cough-cough-whore-whore!"

I whirled around to face them.

"Lauren! Sounds like you have a cough. A bad one." I paused to look at Jessica. "And contagious too. You might want to get that checked out. I know just the person to take care of that for you too. Her name is Dr. Fist and she has an appointment with your face this afternoon. Now if you want to keep that face of yours intact, I suggest you go see a doctor right away. Have a nice day!"

Right after I told Lauren and Jessica off, I turned back around to give Edward a very passionate kiss. Let them skanks know I mean business.

After I finished kissing Edward, I looked back at Jessica and smiled.

"Whatever." Lauren muttered. Then Skank 1 and Skank 2 walked away.

"Wow. I love you Isabella." Edward said with adoration.

I smiled. "I know you do. I love you too. I feel like I've known you my whole life."

Just then Emmett came bounding up to me.

"Bella that was **awesome**! High five!" He said. Well more like yelled.

I reached up to try and slap his hand but he was to tall and big.

"Uh...Emmett....a little help here?"

Emmett's booming laughed probably echoed through the whole state as he lowered his hand so I could smack it.

"Nice Bella. Lauren has been bullying everyone around here for the longest. It's nice to finally see her get a taste of her own medicine." Alice chirped.

I laughed. "Yeah, well, she was eyeing my man. Can't have that now can we?"

"You should've seen Rosa tell her off last year. Lauren thought she was the prettiest thing for miles. She waltzed right up to Emmett and said; "Look, I know most girls don't do this, but I've seen you looking at me so… here's my number. And don't be afraid to call. Rose saw her from across the room and went to Emmett's side immediately. "Babe, who is this? I hope it's not another slut trying to give you her phone number. Because…well…she has no chance. And if she doesn't back off right away then I'm going to have to make her life a living hell. And trust me, I can do it." Rose basically yelled at her for a whole five minutes. Little did Lauren know that Rosalie could actually make her life a living hell. It was hilarious, and Lauren just said "Whatever." And walked off. I read her mind that day and she actually wore a special extra-padding bra for the occasion." Edward said before laughing for a minute straight with the rest of us.

"That's right! We have to lay down the law for our men. Don't we Rose?" I said.

"Hell yeah!" Rose said, sounding a lot like Emmett.

Just then, Edward pushed me behind him.

"Edward, what's wro-" I started to say before I saw Matthew heading toward us.

Emmett and Jasper went to stand at either side of Edward, at his flanks.

"Edward, if you don't take your hands off my girlfriend, I will kill you." Matthew said as soon as he was a yard away from Edward, lacing as much venom in his voice as possible.

"Edward, let me go." I whispered into his ear. He complied but he took my hand.

"Matthew, I am leaving you." I said slowly.

He pondered what I said for a fraction of a second, but then he raised his hand as if he was going to slap me. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all grabbed his arm at the same time.

"I don't think you want to do that." Edward said with malice in his voice.

All three of them let go of Matthew at the same time, but resumed in a defensive position.

"You will regret this. DO YOU HEAR ME ISABELLA? YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Matthew yelled.

And then out of nowhere, Emmett punched him in the face so hard that he flew backwards to his car.

"Nice aim." I complimented.

"Thanks but damn! He was just talking and talking. And then he was yelling. He just got on my nerves. I had to do something about it." Emmett said, annoyed.

"I don't mind big brother." I said as I ran up to him to try and give him a hug. He was just so big.

"I don't know how you do it Rosalie." I joked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Matthew get in his card and drive away.

_Good_.

The bell rang and I gave Edward a kiss and went to class.


	11. Edward's POV

**(A/N OKAY GUYS DON'T KILL ME. I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE UPDATED AND I HAVE GOOD REASONS. ONE: I HAVE HAD TO STUDY FOR FCAT (FLORIDA COMPREHENSION ASSESSMENT TEST) TWO: I HAD LIKE A MILLION MATH TESTS. THREE: I HAVE A 12 PAGE ESSAY THAT IS DUE VERY SOON AND I JUST HAVEN'T HAD TIME FOR ANYTHING ELSE. THIS CHAPTER IS DONE IN EDWARD'S POV OF LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE I REALLY FEEL YOU GUYS NEED A GOOD LOOK INSIDE IS GORGEOUS HEAD. P.S. I HAVE ANOTHER STORY OUT AND I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU GUYS OPINION ON IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT. ITS CALLED SHEDDING LIGHT SO CHECK IT OUT. DAMN I TALK TO MUCH!) **

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EDWARD POV

We got out of the car and walked toward the bench hand-in-hand.

_That bitch! She is such a slut! she hasn't even been here a week and she's already all over Cullen. And I'm so much prettier than her too. If i could let him see me for two seconds he'll be all mine! What's her name . . . Becky . . . Barbara . . . Bree . . . Beth . . . Bella! Bella! Yep that's it! Well from this day forward, if _**Bella**_ doesn't get her hands of my man I'm going to make her life a living hell._ Jessica thought from across the lot.

"Jessica is jealous of you. And quite peeved with you I might add." I whispered to Bella. **That** was the understatement of the century.

She smiled a beautiful smile. "But I don't even know her."

_Look at her. Flirting with him. Well I can flirt too. He'll just have to wait until 3rd period to find out. Yea. That hoe don't know who she messing with. EEEW! Ghetto moment! I have to stop hanging out with Tyler._ Jessica's nasally voice came from a few away.

_Great. Now I have to skip 3rd period today._ I thought to myself.

"You don't have to. You have me. The one thing that she has wanted for **years**." I said back to Bella. And trust me, Jessica Stanley; definitely something I can live without.

_Huh! That little whore is trying to put the moves on my future man? Hell naw! Well lets see what she makes of this._ Lauren Mallory mentally sneered.

Just then, she was fake coughing all over the place. "Cough-cough-slut-cough-slut!"

Wow. I didn't know that people were so immature.

_Oooh! Good idea!_ Jessica though evilly. "Cough-whore-cough-cough-whore-whore!"

I've never met anyone so immature! Well, maybe Emmett, but that was only sometimes.

Then, Bella did something I didn't expect, (Well when does she ever do something that I do expect?) she turned towards Thing 1 and Thing 2 and started telling them off!

"Lauren! Sounds like you have a cough. A bad one." She paused to look at Jessica. "And contagious too. You might want to get that checked out. I know just the person to take care of that for you too. Her name is Dr. Fist and she has an appointment with your face this afternoon. Now if you want to keep that face of yours intact, I suggest you go see a doctor right away. Have a nice day!"

_Ahh . . . that's my girl._

Then she turned toward me and gave me a passionate that I again, did not expect. I didn't know why, but at that moment, I didn't really care.

Bella turned toward Lauren and smiled.

"Whatever." Lauren muttered as she and her partner in crime walked away. I really don't like her.

"Wow. I love you Isabella." And it was very true. Even though I've only known her for a day, it feels like a lifetime. But in a good way. She has all the qualities and faults that I adore in a woman. Plus, I love the name Isabella. I don't know why she doesn't, it's absolutely beautiful. Just like her. And it sounds really nice next to my name. Edward and Isabella. Isabella and Edward. Edward and Isabella. Isabella and Edward. _Man, am I whipped or what?_

She smiled a gorgeous smile. "I know you do. I love you too. I feel like I've known you my whole life."

_Hallelujah! She loves me! She loves me! She loves me! Cabbage patch! Cabbage patch! . . . Yep totally whipped._

Then as I was about to reply, I saw Emmett bounding across the lot toward us. "Bella that was **awesome**! High five!" He said. Well more like yelled.

_Ha ha. Bella actually told Lauren off. Shows her right. I would have love to see Bella fighting a human and trying to keep the secret at the same time. Talk about hilarios Lauren and Jessica would not have stood a chance at even thinking about gaining a chance at winning against vampire Bella,. Hey I'm funny. Ha ha. Wow, Rose looks pretty damn sexy in that mini skirt. Maybe tonight her and I could . . . _ I stopped right there. He needed his privacy and Emmett's thoughts weren't always PG-13. Sometimes not even rated R. Yeah right, more like X.

I saw Bella trying to reach Emmett's han, but he was too tall. We all knew that she could've reached his hand if she wanted to, bt we had a reputation to uphold in this human world.

"Uh...Emmett....a little help here?" My angel (no pun intended) said between human jumps. _Wow. I wonder if I have marks on my back because I'm so whipped._

Emmett laughed so loud I was almost sure that vampires could get headaches. Then, he lowered his hand so she could slap him five.

"Nice Bella. Lauren has been bullying everyone around here for the longest. It's nice to finally see her get a taste of her own medicine." Alice chirped.

Bella laughed. "Yeah, well, she was eyeing my man. Can't have that now can we?"

_WOOOOOO! She called me _**her **_man! Man. I swear you could make coffee with me because I am just so whipped. _

"You should've seen Rosa tell her off last year. Lauren thought she was the prettiest thing for miles. She waltzed right up to Emmett and said; "Look, I know most girls don't do this, but I've seen you looking at me so… here's my number. And don't be afraid to call." Rose saw her from across the room and went to Emmett's side immediately. "Babe, who is this? I hope it's not another slut trying to give you her phone number. Because…well…she has no chance. And if she doesn't back off right away then I'm going to have to make her life a living hell. And trust me, I can do it." Rose basically yelled at her for a whole five minutes. Little did Lauren know that Rosalie could actually make her life a living hell. It was hilarious, and Lauren just said "Whatever." And walked off. I read her mind that day and she actually wore a special extra-padding bra for the occasion." I said before laughing with my family about the past.

"That's right! We have to lay down the law for our men. Don't we Rose?" said Bella.

"Hell yeah!" Wow. Rose really needs a weekend away from Emmett. She is even starting to talk like him now! Maybe I can set something up that way Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme can have a weekend together away from the guys. But it can't be for a while because I know I won't be able to stay away from Bella for very long now that I have found her.

Just then, I saw Matthew charging across the lot towards us. Everyone else were too immerged in their own conversations to notice anything so I pushed Bella behind me, determined to make sure no harm came to her.

"Edward, what's wro-" Bella started to say but she cut herself off as she saw Matthew heading towards us. Six against one? This dude must be crazy because he just kept coming toward us.

Jasper came to my right, Emmett my left, at my flanks.

"Edward, if you don't take your hands off my girlfriend, I will kill you." Yeah right. This dude is absolutrly mental to be going up against Jasper, Emmett, and I.

"Edward, let me go." Bella whispered in my ear. I did as she ordered without breaking eye contact with Matthew. I took her hand though, needing some form of physical contact with her.

"Matthew, I am leaving you." Bella said slowly, even though she didn't need to. I'm guessin to let the new information sink in.

_I can't believ that she actually said that! She goes for a "walk" and comes to school with a freak, leaving me at home wondering where she is. Maybe I should let her know that she can't leave me. Ever._ I was listening to Matthew's thoughts, trying to decipher his next move.

He raised his arm as if he was going to slap Bella. As if right on cue, Jasper, Emmett, and I all grabbed his arm. "I don't think you want to do that." I hissed.

We all released his arm at the same time. Slowly. Cautiously.

"You will regret this. DO YOU HEAR ME ISABELLA? YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Matthew yelled.

_Man. Does he ever shut up?_ I "heard" Emmett thinking.

Then Emmett punched him in the face so hard that he flew backwards to his car. I am so glad that no human was around to see that.

"Nice aim." Bella complimented.

"Thanks but damn! He was just talking and talking. And then he was yelling. He just got on my nerves. I had to do something about it." Emmett said, annoyed.

"I don't mind big brother." Bella said as she ran up to him to _tried_ to give him a hug.

"I don't know how you do it Rosalie." Bella joked.

I saw Mathhew get in his car and drive away. I don't know why but I have a feeling that he wasn't going to give up.

_I am not going to give up!_ Matthew thought as he pulled out of the school's parking lot. _Okay . . . that helps too._

The bell rang and Bella gave me a kis and we all went our separate ways to class.


	12. Angela Weber

**(A/N HEY GUYS UM I CHANGED MY AUTHOR NAME FROM **Jacob Black Is All Mine **TO **TheSheWolf **JUST BECAUSE I WASN'T FEELING IT, YA KNOW?BUT IT'S STILL ME 24/7. JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR THEM. BUT SOMEONE SAID THAT I MADE BELLA LOOK LIKE A SLUT AND I'M SORRY IF YOU FEEL THAT WAY. BUT IF THAT'S THE CASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN LOWER THE SLUT FACTOR. THIS CHAPTER MIGHT MAKE HER LOOK LIKE A DOUBEL MEGA SLUT BUT I JUST WANT BELLA TO TRY AND GET EDWARD TO CHANGE HIS MIND ABOUT THE WHOLE SEX THING. SO DON'T GET MAD AT ME OR BELLA IF SHE LOOKS LIKE A WHORE. SHE JUST HAS A DIFFERENT WAY OF PERSUASION THAN MOST PEOPLE. **

**AND THIS CHAPTER WOULD HAVE BEEN POSTED A HECK OF A LOT SOONER IF MY DAMN KEYBOARD WOULDN'T HAVE BROKEN DOWN ON ME. DAMN TECHNOLOGY. (coming from the person who wants to be a computer animist when she grows up) LOOK AT ME JUST RAMBLING ON AND ON AND ON AND ON. ON WITH THE STORY! P.S. I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY AWESOME TWIN AND BETA **I love Lions15 **FOR REVIEWING MY CHAPPIES AND LETTING ME KNOW WHAT SHE THINKS OF THEM. I LOVE YOU TWIN!!!! P.S.S. IMPORTAN A/N AT THE BOTTOM! MUST READ IT!) **

Bella POV

The whole first period Jessica was giving me death glares. They didn't work seeing as I was practically dead anyway. So I flicked her off and looked the other way.

Edward was in the classroom next to me so I decided to have a little fun with him. I lifted my thoughts to send him some one-way thoughts.

_Hey baby_.

I sent in the most sensual mental voice I could manage.

I could hear Edward tense in the next room. Good. Very Good.

_I was just thinking of you._

Then I sent images of my fantasies with him next door. That lasted a good 10 minutes. I could hear heavy breathing coming from next door. And for some reason, I don't think that it was a human hyperventilating.

"You'll be the death of me Isabella." I heard Edward whisper through the walls.

_Nope. Just the opposite. I'm trying to bring you to life._

I conspicuously took out my phone ad sent a text message to Edward. That way it could be a two-way conversation.

_Enjoying the show, Adonis? –B _

_Very much so Spider Monkey. –E _

_Well you could enjoy the real thing but. . . . .you and your morals kinda get in the way of that. p.s. why do you get Adonis and I get spider monkey? –B _

I was smiling now. I looked over to my right only to see Jessica craning her neck to see what and who I was texting. She was on the edge of her seat because she was leaning over so far. CRASH! She fell flat on her face. The whole class started laughing and there was no blood so I felt free to laugh back.

"Hey Jess, how does the floor taste?" Mike screamed form the back of the classroom, which caused another round of laughter. I even saw Mr. Johnson chuckle for about a second and half.

I leaned down to whisper into Jessica's ear so only she could hear me. "When you nose tries to pry into other peoples' business, your nose ends up on the floor. Or in my case, if there is a next time, your nose will end up coming in contact with my fist. Think of this as a warning. Stay. Away. From. Edward. Capiche?" I took her face in my hands so I could see her reaction; she looked scared as she nodded.

I sat back in my seat as Mr. Johnson told the class to quiet down. I looked down at my phone to see 3 new texts for Edward.

_It's my morals that keep me from hell, love. –E _

_You get spider monkey because they are cute like you but I could change it to Aphrodite if you like. –E _

And the newest one said:

_I am so hot for you right now. –E_

I'm pretty sure that if I was human I'd be blushing right now.

_ schmorals_

_2. I like Aphrodite way better than "spider monkey" _

_3. And last but not least, you better get an ice pack because you're about to get a whole lot hotter ;-) –B _

I looked in my picture album and found a picture of me in my new lacy black lingerie, that I bought a couple of weeks ago with my old friend Rachel. Matthew hadn't even seen this one yet. I sent it to Edward and waited for his reply.

_Holy shit! –E _

I didn't reply because I'd be seeing him in 3, 2, 1.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I got my stuff up and walked out of the door. I was attacked with a pair of familiar lips before I was even 10 feet out into the hall. Cool.

I pushed Edward away after about 30 seconds. "Down boy." I playfully scolded. Edward let out a puppy-like whimper as he walked my to my locker.

"Oh, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, and I are going to meet with the Elders of La Push and the new pack to go over some new treaty rules and to negotiate the boundary. Would you like to come?" Edward said as I was looking for my pen.

"Elders? La Push? Pack? Treaty? Boundary? What you talking bout' Edward"

"Well about 60 years ago, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and I moved to Forks for the first to time. We were hunting when a pack of werewolves cam and questioned us about feeding on their land. We explained to them we were different, that e only hunted animals. Along wit the Elders, a sacred Native American Government, we came up with a treaty that we would not harm a human in this area or hunt on their land. We would also not cross the boundary that was created. In return, they would not expose us as vampires to the mortals. Since we have some new additions to the State of Washington, namely you, Charlie, and Matthew, we need to discuss the boundaries and rules to what everyone feels comfortable with." Edward explained as he walked me to 2nd period.

And I still couldn't find that damn pen!

"Damnit Edward! Do you have a pen? I can't find mine. And when did you guys have time to set all of this up?" I said, frustrated.

"Um....Bella......love......your pen is behind your right ear. And while Alice was playing Bella Barbie was when we set this up." he said before bursting into a fit of laughter at my dimwittedness.

I reached behind my right ear, and sure enough there was a purple pen with soft purple fur on the end. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around. But yeah, I'll be there. See you after class.

LUNCH! YES! No more boring subjects with stupid teachers. Only obnoxious teenagers stuffing their faces with grotesque and greasy food. HOORAY! Heavy on the sarcasm.

I walked to the cafeteria to meet the Cullens and the Hales. On my way, I heard someone crying behind the school. I didn't know why, but I felt the instinctive need to soothe the sobbing person.

I went behind building number 4, and saw a girl with a medium build, pretty brown hair, and glasses that I recognized as Angela Weber. I only recognized her because she was in my English class, and she was very quiet. I took a few heavy steps to make sure she heard me approaching.

"Um....Angela? Are you okay?" Damnit! I hated the words as soon as they were out of my mouth. Of course she wasn't okay. She was crying for Pete's sake. But this is me trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Is-Isabella....Sw-Swan?" She said quietly between sobs. It sounded like she was flabbergasted to see me standing before her.

"Please, Angela. Call me Bella. Why are you crying?" I sat down and started rubbing soothing circles on her back, willing her to explain.

"It's a long story. Besides, why do you care?" Her voice sounded so helpless.

"Well, I'm sure I can keep up with your long story. And as for the last part, I care because I have heard from my friends that you are an extremely good person. And good people don't deserve to get hurt." I wanted her to know that I was here for her. Even though I had only met her moments prior.

"Um.....okay. Well, last night I went to Eric's house. He is my ex-boyfriend as of 15 minutes ago. His parents are out of town for the week, so he invited me over. I thought we were going to study, but when we started kissing on his bed and he tried to take my top off,I realized that he had more In plan for us. I told him to stop and he got mad and told me to leave. So I did. This morning Lauren Mallory," **I should've known that she had something to do with this.**"got the wrong answer in trig. And called on me to give the correct answer. Apparently, Lauren thought I was tyring to 'show her up' as her minion Stanley put it. After class, I saw her making out with Eric to get back at me. While they were sucking face, Eric was groping her under her blouse. So I walked up to Eric, interrupted their little pre-mating ritual, and ended up here. Pretty pathetic huh?" Angela explained her whole story while I hugged her.

By now, I was furious. At Lauren for spreading her bitchness to hurt others, and at Eric for being a heartless two-timer.

"Well Angela, don't let Eric get to you. If he did something like that, then he obviously doesn't deserve you. And as for Lauren........well let me handle her. Come on." I helped Angela off the ground and started leading her to the cafeteria.

"But Bella-" She started. But I cut her off. "No buts Angela. Come on."

I walked through the cafeteria doors and straight to the Queen Bitch herself.

"Lauren."

**(A/N OOOHH. CLIFFY. WELL WHAT I WANTED TO TELL YOU WAS THAT THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE A SEQUEL (always plan ahead) AND I HAVE A WHOLE CRAPLOAD OF NEW I DEAS COMING TO FANFICTION. I HAVE DECIDED THAT I AM GOING TO REPLACE MY OTHER STORY Shedding Light WITH ANOTHER STORY CALLED Shooting Star. BUT, I WON'T BE DOING MORE THAN ONE STORY AT A TIME SO Shooting Star WILL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL EXPLODING STAR IS FINISHED. ALSO, I WANT ALL OF YOU GUYS (that means every single last one) TO GO TO MY BETA'S PAGE **I love Lions15 **AND CHECK OUT HER STORY. HER STORY WON'T BE UP FOR AT LEAST A WEEK OR TWO BUT ALL OF YOU GUYS HAVE TO REMEMBER TO GO THERE WHEN HER STORY COMES UP! IT IS HER FIRST TIME TO FANFICTION AND THIS IS HER FIRST STORY AND I AM POSITIVE THAT YOU WILL ALL LOVE IT. CAUSE I DID! THE PLOT IS : What if Bella wasn't a good newborn? IT'S REALLY DIFFERENT AND UNIQUE. I FOR ONE, HAVE NEVER READ ANOTHER STORY LIKE IT SO I'M SURE THAT I WILL BE AN INTERESTING TWIST TO ALL OF YOUR OVERLY OBSESSED LIVES. BUT THATS OKAY. I ALSO SUFFER FROM OCD AND OTD. AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THOSE MEAN, THEN YOU ARE NOT AS OBSESSED AS YOU THINK YOU ARE. ARE YOU? ALSO IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS, ME AND MY BETA ARE GOING TO HAVE A MERGE ACCOUNT CALLED WITH THE AUTHOR NAME AS TwilightTwins ALL OF OUR STORIES THAT WE DO TOGETHER WILL BE ON THAT SITE, BUT THAT IS ALL IN THE FUTURE. THE ONLY REASON THAT I AM TELLING YOU NOW IS BECAUSE I'M SO EXCITED! NOW WHAT IMA NEED YOU TO DO IS TO HIT THAT LIL GREEN BUTTON DOWN THERE AND REVIEEW. REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	13. Alice's OhSoBrilliant Idea

**(A/N A couple of you said that my Bella was OOC ("out of character"{shout out to **november21** for clearing that up for me}) but that is exactly how I intended it to be. My Bella has been through a lot more than SM's Bella so of course she is going to be different. She would be similar to SM's Rosalie. Because of the rape, she is now a lot more wise than she was if she some plain 17 year old girl. Going through the rape, has made her stronger, mentally. She is not just going to sit around and let someone bully her, just because they think they can, like they did 60 years ago. Not gonna happen sweetie. She felt vulnerable then, and now she feels like being vulnerable is equal to being weak. And she is anything but weak. So she feels like it is her job to stick up for herself and others, who could be feeling the way she did all those years ago. Plus, I don't really like SM's Bella that much, she is weak, selfish, clumsy, way too stubborn, and I just don't like the way she handles certain situations. I mean come on! The girl has alomost died like 11 times! In 2 years! Think about it. Who does that? But also, I put a lot of myself into my Bella. A lot of the time, I would think about the situation, put myself in Bella's shoes, and take what I would do, Twi-tweak it a bit, and have my answer. Also I know I have never had a disclaimer so I'm going to put one up now. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT! I'M 13! BUT IF I DID (which i don't) I REALLY DON'T THINK I'D BE PUTTING UP A DISCLAIMER FOR SOMETHING THAT WAS MINE . . . . . .) **

Bella POV

I still had Angela's hand and was staring Lauren straight in the face. But before she had the chance to speak, I was yelling.

"Just who in God's name do you think you are?! Just because you think you have the right to do anything that you want, doesn't mean you do! Now we all know that you are not the smartest bitch in the bunch, but that does not mean that you can take that out on other people! I know you are a slut, but please, please stay away from unavailable men! And in which case you don't, I won't be able to stop my fist from staying away from your face! Got it? Oh, and I need you to apologize to Angela. Now."

Lauren just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. She composed herself after 2 seconds, gave me a nasty sneer, and looked down at Angela. "What. Ever." She rolled her eyes and did an attempt at walking away. Attempt. She attempted to walk away. But I grabbed a handful at that pretty unnaturally platinum blonde hair, and yanked her back to me. I made sure that I didn't have more strength than a 115 pound girl was suppoesd to have, but I put enough force in it to make my point. And to let her know that she wasn't going anywhere.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" I sneered menacingly. "Now, you are going to do what I tell you to do. Got that? Apologize to Angela. Now." after I was finished I saw Alice rush up behind me to make sure I didn't do anything I wasn't supposed to do. Or to back me up. I couldn't decide which.

"I-I'm sorry Angela." Lauren stuttered. Pathetic.

"Please Bella. There is no need for this. It's not necessary. Really." Angela said, always the nice one.

"No Angela, she deseves this. She deserves every last drop of humiliation being served to her." Because right about now, the whole cafeteria was staring. "Sorry for what, bitch?"

"I'm sorry I tried to get back at you Angela. Now let go Bella! You're pulling on my tracks!" Tweetle-dumb was getting a little restless right about now! I don't give a damn.

I let her go and looked down at her. "If I ever have to talk to you again, I'm taking your fucking head off. And don't try for revenge. Because, I'll know." I winked at Alice who had this little satisfied smirk on her face. "And if you ever, I mean **ever **come near **my** man, well let's just say that you won't live to see the morning sun."

"Is that a threat, **Swan**?" Lauren's word were laced with so much hidden fear, I could smell it. Wow, I bet Jasper was getting a kick out of that.

"You damn skippy it is, **Mallory**." I replied. I remember hearing Will Smith saying something similar on the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. "And say _whatever_ and I'ma **whatever** your ass. Now go!"

Lauren gave me a dirty look before she walked away like a hoe.

Then, get this, the whole cafeteria applauded! Like I just won the Nobel Tell Off a Bitch Prize or something!

"Thanks." Angela said shyly

"No problem. Now go backhand Eric before I do." I winked at her, gave her a hug and she was off.

"I was getting ready to bitch-slap that hoe!" Alice said after Lauren-the-bitch-from-hell left.

"Oh my, Alice. Someone needs to watch that potty mouth of theirs. Emmet said as he and the rest of the gang joined Alice and I.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So Bella, what are we going to about Matthew and Charlie?" Alice said after we all settled down.

"um, well maybe after school we could just go to my house, and explain everything to charlie. And before you start Alice, I am not stayingwith you guys, no matter how much you try to persuade me."

* * * 3 1/2 seconds later * * *

"EMMETT PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" Emmett had taken it upon himself to pick me up by my feet and hang me upside down.

"Nope. Not unless you agree to come and live with us." He said as I tried to free myself. Very hard to do when upside down, and held by a vampire.

"I can't stay with you guys. I've only known you for 24 stinking hours!" I tried to argue. Also very hard to do when upside down and held by a vampire.

"Cranky." i heard Jasper mutter, knowing full well I could hear him.

"Naw! Ya think?" I snapped.

"Anyway, Bella. That may be true. But as far as I can tell, you and Edward will marry, move to Brazil for a few years, come back and live with us for the rest of eternity." Alice said really fast, and ended with a smile.

WTF?

"ALICE!!!!" Mine and Edward's voice rang through the cafeteria together.

"Oopsies. You were bound to find out anyways." Was her smart, witty, and sly reply.

Then the bell rang. Yes! . . . . . . No! I have the next class with Edward (now my fiancee)!

Damnit.

**(A/N My Beta's **I love Lions15 **story is now up! It is called . Go check it out! Now! Oh and Review!)**


	14. Notes in Bio

**(A/N Hey guys, um I didn't really get a lot of reviews for last chapter and it made me really really sad. I really don't want to do this but I feel that I'm not getting a response out of my story anymore, so I now will only post another chapter if I get 10 reviews. 10 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER!!!!!! I don't want to force you guys into doing something that you don't want to do but I just need to feel loved like everybody else. I mean constructive criticism is very much welcomed and so are ideas, questions, comments, statements, concerns and blah blah blah. Please review and if you make me feel extra special, I will give you a preview into next chapter! I love you guys, really I do. p.s. important A/N at the bottom) **

Bella POV

"Emmett, put Bella down so we can go to class." Edward said when we were the only

ones left in the cafeteria.

"But she needs to agree to come stay with us." Emmett whined. Oh yeah. Very manly. I know.

"Ok, I have a proposition for you. What if I go stay at a motel for two to three weeks, but Rosalie and Alice stay with me. That way I won't be alone and we can have some girl time." I proposed. I really wish Emmett would put me down, this is becoming really annoying and I really don't want to hurt anybody.

"Hmm….okay! I'll just-" Alice was cut off by Edward.

"We will do it on one condition….us guys have to be staying somewhere in the same hotel. That way we can get to you if there is an emergency."

"Edward, there are three of us. I'm sure we can take whoever, whenever. But whatever floats your boat! I'll just need some things from the house and maybe a-" Alice was cut off yet again, but this time by Rosalie

"Um, I never said yes. Like Bella said, we've only known each other 24 hours. Let's think this through rationally."

Everyone was staring at her like she just lost her mind, well except for me of course. It was one of those awkward, silent, _are you crazy _kind of stares.

"You will get you _own_ master suite." Jasper said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Deal." Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Em? You can put me down now."

"My bad." Was his oh so brilliant reply. He then put me down and ran behind Rosalie before I could pound him.

"Well we have exactly10 seconds to get to class before the bell rings. Run!" Alice said after we all laughed at 6'7 Emmett hiding behind 5'11 Rosalie.

And so we did. We all ran to our classrooms in pairs, and Edward and I made it with 3 seconds to spare.

We sat taking unnecessary notes and stealing glances at each other while droned on and on about Planaria. Puh-lease. I knew more about it then he did.

I took out a note pad and wrote a note to Edward.

_So . . . when is the honeymoon? –B _

He took one look at the paper and rolled his eyes.

Ha ha. You're a comic genius. –E

Oh be sarcastic with me will you? Well I'm the queen of sarcasm and you are going to bow down!

_I know right! I would say I try, but you know, then I'd be lying. –B_

He looked again and snorted quietly.

_You do know that Alice was lying right. –E _

_Darn! And here I was hoping we could get married on a cliff overlooking the sunset. –B _

Edward got a slight panicked look on his face after he read that.

_Wait. You're kidding right? –E _

I looked at Edward like he was deranged, and nodded my head real slow-like, as if telling a small child that Pluto wasn't a planet anymore.

He visibly relaxed and then looked down and ran his fingers through his hair, slightly flustered. **(A/N that's the thing that RPattz does when he's all flustered and shy. It's really cute.)**

Awww!

_Aww! You look so cute when you're all shy and nervous-like! –B _

I gave him the paper and rubbed soothing circles on his back to let him know that I was okay with him being all shy and nervous-like. I liked it!

The note just made him duck his head even more and hide from me.

I'm not having none of that.

"Don't you hide form me mister!" I whispered low and playfully.

He then looked at me with a playful glint in his eye. "Yes ma'am." He drawled, going for a Jasper like southern accent. It didn't work for him. But he still got points for effort.

Also, he looked cute with his hair even more untamed from running his fingers through it.

Then, he stiffened ramrod straight and glared to the person sitting across from me. I looked over to see Tyler Crowley deep in thought.

No comment.

I looked back at Edward who was shaking with silent laughter.

Still no comment.

Talk about bi-polar.

RING!!!!!!!!

I got up to pick up my book bag. As I bent over, I felt Tyler's warm hand grab my ass. _Oh hell no. _

I stood straight and looked up, ready to tell him off, then stopped dead in my tracks.

_You knew about this._ I sent to Edward.

He nodded yes.

_Alice had a vision about this didn't she? _

He nodded again.

_I'm going to get revenge, aren't I? _

He nodded once more.

_Okay! Stay here. _

"Tyler! Darling! Like what you see?" he nodded his head enthusiastically. "Want to see more?" Poor kid's going to have whiplash. "Follow me."

EPOV

I watched my woman walk off with another man. Damn.

Well it was all going to be worth it. At least, that's what the voice in my head keeps telling me.

No wait. That's just Alice.

**(A/N Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be updating like every week now. I got my computer back, so I'm able to give you guys some more EXB action a lot sooner than normal. Also my twins story **Nobody's Perfect **is now up. Her name is **I love Lions15**. It's amazing and I would appreciate it if you guys could go show her some love. Next chapter is the meadow! Also, can somebody please help me find out how many hits I have, because I'm clueless as to how you receive them or look at them. Review!)**


	15. The Meadow

**(A/N Hey guys I'm so glad I got the 10 reviews! Actually I made it to 13 reviews and now I have 102 reviews. I'm so happy! I made it past 100! I never thought I'd see that day! Now what I will be doing, is giving a preview chapter to 2 lucky readers if they make me feel extraly special** **in the review that they give. Also, I will give a shout out to the two readers and if they have a story, an advertisement to make sure they get the love that they gave me! This week's reviewers are . . . **Juliecutie411** and **shortycake**! And coincidentally enough, both don't have any stories. I know I'm sucking up. Let me. And yet another important note at the bottom that you must read. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! REVIEW!)**

Tyler POV

How in the hell did I get up here? What the- am I upside down? Oh my god. I'm at the top of the flagpole! In my underwear! Did Bella put me up here? Naw, she couldn't have done something like this. Well, she did give me the best kiss of my life then knee me straight in my cajones extremely hard. (That was unpleasant.) Then everything went black and I woke up here. Hmm...where did that flash come from? WAIT! Are people taking pictures? Eric put that camera down! Damn. Well that was still the best kiss I have ever had. I wonder if I could get her number . . . .

Edward POV

Yep. Totally worth it. Bella and I had taken the distraction to ditch last period. We were now sitting in my meadow just reveling in each other's presence.

***1 hour earlier***

We pulled up outside of a secluded forest.

"Edward, where are we? Why is there a forest? Are we going hunt-" I cut her off by putting my fingers over her mouth.

I gave her a quizzical look because of all her rambling.

"What? I'm a very curious person." She said against my fingers.

"Anyways . . . I wanted to show you this secret place of mine. Follow me!" And then I was running!

I always loved running, even as a human. It's just an exhilaration that I get a thrill out of. The wind in my hair and the fact that I never have to leave a trail is so fulfilling.

I was taking her to the meadow. It was this beautiful place that I came across a couple years ago. The only time I came here was when I wanted to collect my thoughts, without having to block out the interruption of others. It was private to me, but I wanted Bella to be apart of it. I wanted Bella to be apart of my everything.

Bella was maybe a step or two behind me when I stopped in the meadow. I heard her sharp intake of breath as she took in the beautiful sight.

The meadow was about 15 feet evenly spaced. It was very mossy but in an insanely beautiful kind of way. There were small colorful flowers scattered around aimlessly and a small pond-like creek over to the left that was so clear that you could use it as a mirror. There were a few bushes with purple lilac-like flowers, a lively moss covered log in the far corner, and a full canopy overhead complete with beautiful birds and the leaves letting in only a few rays of light.

"Edward, it's beautiful." Bella said as she took in her surroundings.

I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist. "It is now." I whispered in her ear.

She snorted. "Okay…" was her reply.

_She doesn't think she's beautiful?_ Was the only thing going through my mind at that point. How could she not think that she is anything but superb and amazing?

"You don't think you're beautiful." I said quietly. It wasn't a question, just a statement, a fact.

"Yes…..and no. All vampires are gorgeous, Edward. So I'll just settle for pretty. I mean, I couldn't compete with Alice or Rosalie. But I think I'm somewhat attractive. Somewhat." She said. I couldn't believe it.

"I don't believe it. You. Are. Stunning. Come here." I took her over to the pond and set her down by the edge. "Look at yourself. I don't believe I've ever seen another woman as lovely as you. You could outshine the sun in my world. I just wish you would see it. Even Aphrodite, the Goddess of love and lust, would be jealous. Your soft brown hair, richer than any mahogany that I've ever seen. Your golden eyes, that are so deep they make me want to look at you forever so that I could just fall into your soul. Your gorgeous heart shaped face, the almond shape of your eyes, your softness. Everything about you invites me in, you're like a drug to me." I then brought her to the middle of the meadow so I could hold her in an embrace on the grass. Her body molded into mine, like she was meant to be there forever. "Bella, love, you obviously don't see yourself clearly. Your beauty has all of the guys in school fantasizing about you in your birthday suit. I even caught Principle Davis checking you out. You are a goddess."

***Now***

We were both lying on the grass in each others clutch, afraid of letting go.

_I love you. More than you will ever know. _

I heard Bella in my mind. I don't even think she knows that her shield is down.

"I love you too. My Bella. My Goddess." I said quietly, knowing she could hear me.

She let out a small gasp. "You could hear that?"

I nodded my head a little.

"It seems as though I'm letting my guard down around you. As if . . . I'm too relaxed." She seemed deep in thought as she finished her statement.

That sentence kind of made me think. _Does she love me?_

"Bella. Love. Angel. Do you trust me.?" I said doubtfully.

She hesitated. "Uh…um…well…I love you." She was stalling me with flattery. It didn't work.

"That's not what I asked you." I said darkly. But on the inside I felt pain. Pain because she didn't trust me. Pain because I loved her and trusted her with every fiber of my being. Pain because I had only known her for _24 fucking hours_.

"Can we talk about this later? Right now we have to go to Charlie's." She pleaded.

"I won't forget this. We are still going to talk about this later." I spoke as we ran to Bella's car.

"I know." She whined.

**(So there you go! Chapter 15! You guys don't know how much I have wanted to update these past 2 weeks. Anyways, I have something really important to ask you guys. I need some ideas for Charlie's power. I already have like four really good ideas already that I want you guys to vote on right hear simply for the fact that I don't know how to do a poll. But you can give me your own ideas if you come up with any. **

**He could have x-ray vision. Simply for the fact that he's a cop, and that power would make him the greatest cop/detective in the world. **

**His power could be like Demetri's, where he could find anyone on earth. Just by a given name, description, picture, smell etc. he could have like this vision-type thing , where he would find that on person. **

**His power could be like Bella's, Edward's and Renesmee's all put together. Give or take a little. He could block his mind from any mental power like Bella. But he could also read someone's mind while putting a shield over their thoughts, like Edward. And while he is shielding someone's thoughts, he could be projecting his thoughts into their head, like Renesmee but without the need for touching. **

**He could turn invisible, also only for the fact that he's a cop, and that he could be the best detective in the world. **

**What do you think? Please vote. Please. I'm so torn on what to do. **

**Thanks. I love you guys. REVIEW!!! Remember I need 10!)**


	16. Damn Empath

**(AN Okay so this is the long awaited chapter 16! YAY!!!!!!!!! I dedicate this chapter to **KelseyLuvsCullenBoys** and **Be-Twilight-Forever** for their amazing reviews. They both deserve love for giving me love so go show them love! This chapter should be a lot longer and a lot better. But there probably will be a lot more cussing. {I've been reading Wide Awake lately}. So just bear with me. Remember, I need 10 reviews. You make me feel extra special, you get a shout out!) **

BPOV

We pulled into Charlie's driveway and waited for the other's to arrive.

"Bella, can we at least talk-"

"Later, Edward." I was so pissed. And I barely even knew why. I mean I thought I trusted Matthew, and you see how well that turned out. And I had known him for 30 fucking years! I mean come on! How can he expect me to just trust him after only one day? I don't trust anybody. I close myself off from people in hopes of never having to try. Because when you trust people, that trust gives them the power to break you. And I'll be damned if any motherfucker is going to break me again. And the only exception to that rule is Charlie.

I've only known Edward for 24 hours and 27 minutes, but I already love him. When he helped me last night in my car and stayed there with me while I had my whole internal conflict, I realized what kind of person he was. He was kind, and caring, loving, and understanding, smart, and witty, strong and sensitive. And I loved him for all of that. But I need more time. Way more time than he has given me anyways.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett pulled up in Rose's M3 with guarded looks on their faces. They all got out of the car and Alice immediately took my bag from hand to get my key out of the side pocket. We all walked up the stairs quietly and stopped at the door when Alice put the wrong key in. When she finally got the door open, we all went straight to the couch to sit with our partners.

"Well Charlie should be here in 10, so. . ." Alice trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Emmett got up, walked to the kitchen and came back with a knife. He sat down with a concentrated look on his face and started weaving the knife through the air, looking as if he were constipated.

"What . . . are you doing?" I said, now thoroughly confused.

"Trying . . . to cut . . . the tension." He said in a strained voice. Rosalie just got this totally loving smile on her gorgeous ass face, walked up to Emmett and slapped him so hard that the knife flew out of his hands and towards Jasper's face. But of course, Jasper caught it swiftly and threw it at the wall through a picture Matthew, all in a matter of 3 seconds.

"You're not funny Em." He said coolly. _I wish I could talk coolly, without any worries of some sort but noooooo, my ex-boyfriend just so happens to want to kill me and everyone I know, my present boyfriend is pissed at me for not trusting him, I have a meeting next week with a pack of werewolves, and to top it off, half the school thinks I'm a whore. Not that I care about that last part anyway._

"I'm going to go start packing." I said, needing to get out of the room with the giant pink elephant.

"I'll help you." Jasper said, coming to me with eyes that said _I know you're pissed and you're going to tell me why because Alice won't tell me and because you know you need to vent. And plus I'm just a really nosy motherfucker who wants to get all up in your mind because I already know your feelings._ Damn empath.

I went upstairs with Jasper and started packing my clothes. "There are some boxes over there half-way filled with shoes because I didn't finish un-packing yesterday. I was a bit distracted at the time. But enough about that just put the shoes that are in the closet into those boxes please. And no I'm not going to tell you a damn thing until we get somewhere private because there are four vampires at the door listening to everything I say." And with that, all I heard were eight footsteps chucking down the stairs. I smirked because even though they could hear everything I was saying from downstairs, they tried to be super spies, which would've worked if I were human. But I'm not, so sorry. No James Bond for them.

"Fine." Was the only response that I got from Jasper the rest of the packing time. We were done within a matter of minutes and we carried all the boxes down to the foot of the stairs where we deposited them.

As soon as we sat down, Charlie appeared in the living room.

"AAGH!!!" Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper screamed. I'm guessing they weren't expecting that.

"Alice! You didn't tell them?" I scolded her for her secretly brilliant plan.

"I thought it would be funnier this way." She was right.

"How did you do that?" Rose asked, flabbergasted.

"It's my power. I can turn invisible at will," And Charlie demonstrated by turning invisible, "and transport anywhere I please just by thinking about it." Where he reappeared and popped out of the living room into the kitchen, and back to the living room, "I can also phase through objects," He walked through the coffee table, "turn other things invisible," Where he looked at Rosalie and she disappeared and reappeared, "and shoot off force fields."And he shot blasts at the moving boxes and moved them up and down with his mind. Charlie is so fucking beast.

"And you got that power . . . how?" Edward asked, intrigued.

"I was a nerd in high school, with scrawny chicken legs, and big thick glasses. I used to always wish myself invisible and hide in places. I guess it stuck with me. But enough about me, why are Bella's things downstairs? Where is Matthew?" Charlie never really liked talking about himself, so I guess he decided to shift the conversation elsewhere.

"Charlie, Matthew and I split up."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's a sadistic jerk and its sad that we didn't figure it out sooner. But he's also vowed revenge on me, he's probably planning to kill me or torture me or something. I don't know, but I do know that he'll hurt anyone that I know so watch your back. I'm moving out, I'm going to be staying at a hotel for a while until I become better acquainted with the Cullens." I explained.

"Oh, well okay. Bella take care of yourself darling. Be careful. All of you." He came up to me and gave me an awkward, one-armed hug. He wasn't the type for affection either. But that's okay. Neither am I "Okay well Bella, good-bye."

"Bye dad."

I picked up all of my boxes and had Alice open the door for me. I put my boxes in mine and Rose's car and we headed off for the hotel of Rosalie and Alice's choice.

* * *

It was a fucking Ritz. They had me staying at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel. It hurt my wallet just looking at it.

"Um, Alice, I don't think I can afford this. . ." I said skeptically.

"Silly Bella, we already paid for your room!"

"_You did what now?" _

"We already paid for your room. This is where we were after school, setting up all our rooms and payments and making prior arrangements. Duh."

Well don't I feel like an idiot.

A young man with a nametag that said Brett came to us with a luggage cart. He had dark Spanish skin, curly dark brown hair, bright blues eyes, and a killer smile. Good looking kid.

"Well hello ladies . . . and gents. If you would be so kind as to let me take your bags." I helped him put my boxes and bags onto the cart and gave him a smile in appreciation. Edward came over and put the rest of the bags onto the cart for me. I smiled and said thanks and we all went to the elevator.

"Alice what room am I staying in?" I asked, seeing as Edward seemed to know perfectly well where he was going.

"Well you and I are going to stay in the penthouse together. I already picked my room so you can't try what you were going to try before I had my . . . _vision_." She said the last part quietly so that Brett couldn't hear her.

"What was I going to try?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

I gave up and smiled at Brett. "So how long have you been working here?"

"About three and a half months. What about you? I know everybody from Seattle to Forks, and I've never seen you here before."

We got off the elevator and walked towards the Penthouse.

"I just got here yesterday. But thanks for the help, here." I took out my wallet and gave him a 50.

"Thanks Ms?"

"Just call me Bella."

"Okay. See you around!" And he walked back to the elevator.

We all walked into the suite and it was fucking huge!

It had mahogany walls and ceiling-to-floor windows, a giant chrome refrigerator, granite countertops, and a huge flat screen TV in the middle of the living room.

It was gorgeous.

I picked up my boxes and walked with Alice to the room at the very back, apparently it was mine. It had a huge four-poster bed, with red sheets and black satin outline. The dressers were all black and the carpet was maroon. It had a huge walk-in closet that was perfect for me, and I loved it all.

"Thanks guys. Thank you so much." I was truly grateful.

"Don't mention it Bella." Emmett said sweetly.

"Okay, boys out! We're going clubbing tonight and we need to get ready. Edward, this is what you guys are going to wear, if I find one thing different, I'm having all of your asses." Alice said bossily.

"Clubbing? Who goes clubbing at . . . 7?" I asked confused.

"Silly goose, we start getting ready at 7, but we finish at 9." She said with her signature 'duh' look.

* * *

Sure enough, two hours later we were all primped and ready to go.

I had on a hot pink, v-neck halter dress that came about mid-thigh and had black straps and was cinched from the bust to the waist in black. I also wore black skinny jeans, black Cesare Paciotti strass heels, a hot pink bracelet that was about an inch and a half thick with rose designs over it, black rose cluster earrings, and I had a hot pink rose clip in my hair. I look pretty damn hot if I do say so myself. A bit too much pink but I can manage.

"Don't forget your bag."Rose said as she handed me my matching bag. Can you guess the color? Hot pink? Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!

Rosalie was wearing a royal blue halter dress that came to mid-thigh with a silver design coming from the left, and a royal blue sash around the waist. She had a blue chain bag, blue and silver bangles, circular blue and silver earrings and silver Nina Ulphia shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she looked even more gorgeous than usual.

Alice was wearing a black short sleeved kick pleat jacket, with a blowy white skirt that came about 2 inches higher than her knees, tall black leather boots, black and white pearl hoop earrings and bracelets, a large black ring, and a white leather hobo bag. And I swear, if she didn't look like a pixie before, she sure as hell did now. But she was still more beautiful than I'd ever hope to be.

"Come on girls," She said. "The boys are waiting for us."

**(AN Pictures of the girls outfit are on my profile. Go check them out and review on what you think of them. **

**My new story **I Hate This Part** is up and I would appreciate it very much if you guys read and reviewed it. I think it has real potential to be really good if you guys just give it a chance, I know you'll love it. **

**Remember I need 10 reviews. I'm now at 118!)**


	17. Chapter 17

Um hello all, I know how you all hate these little author's-note-for-chapters things, but there has been a recent tragedy that I feel you should all be aware of.

I have lost my flash drive.

Now I know what you are thinking, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Well I sort of kind of had all of my chapters, including new and upcoming chapters on that flash drive. And I can honestly say that it grew legs and walked away.

So until I get a new flash drive, and re-type every new chapter that I've had, all of my stories will be put on hiatus.

I am deeply sorry for the wait, I know I was supposed to update a long time ago, but I was working on it, I swear. Just please, bear with me. I really hope I don't lose any readers over this.

**-TheSheWolf**


End file.
